ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream World (Ittle Dew 2+)
Dream World is currently exclusive content for Ittle Dew 2+ for the Nintendo Switch. You can access this section of the game by going to your bed, located in the Warp Garden. Description The Dream World is an area hidden inside Ittle Dew 2+. When you first enter the Dream World, you are greeted by Jenny Cat who explains the concept of the Dream World. It's completely optional, with more puzzle-oriented dungeons, for those who thought the puzzles in the vanilla game were not a challenge. You don't unlock any upgrades by finishing the Dream World, but you can collect Cards, just like in the original Ittle Dew. Cards serve no purpose other than to be collected, containing art of enemies and characters from throughout the game. There are 41 cards to be collected in all of Dream World. Dungeons Antigram Antigram is a dungeon with a focus on use of the Fire Sword. It is separated into two different wings, the left and right, both color coded. These wings are identical and must both be studied to figure out what to do in its corresponding wing. Once both wings have been solved, the middle path is open and leads into the boss room. The boss of this dungeon isn't exactly a challenge, a big icy rock with googly eyes that fires one projectile named [[Melty Bod|''Melty Bod]]. In the far corners of the room, two turrets shoot fireballs that can damage you, and the boss. Bottomless Tower The Bottomless Tower is a dungeon with a focus on the Ice Ring. It is a pretty dark area, with narrow hallways, some of which have spiky traps that can hurt you. After you solve its multiple floors, you will come to the boss room. The floor is pitch black, and the room is empty at first. Suddenly, an icy skull named [[Skully|Skully]] rises out of the ground and will start charging at you! You cannot damage it with your stick, but you can reflect its fire shots with your blocks from the Ice Ring. After awhile, two more will rise out and you must defeat all of them before you can advance to the next room. Wizardry Lab The Wizardry Lab is a dungeon focused on use of the Force Wand item, all of the puzzles revolving around using it to progress. The door to the boss of the dungeon is sealed and can only be opened by using the cannon outside of it. To use this cannon, you must first solve the left and right wings of the dungeon to rewire the power into said cannon. Once you open that door, you can fight the boss. Similar to Passel's fight, this is less of a battle and more of a puzzle. You must use the mirrors surrounding the metal crystal to reflect his own magic projectiles into him. Syncope Syncope is a spooky, darker dungeon, with a focus on use of the Dynamite item. Its halls are populated by dark creatures named 'Dead Beet, that will shriek when they spot you before hunting you down. The only way to stop them is to die or leave the room, as they can't be defeated. Quietus Quietus is the final challenge of the Dream World, and most certainly the toughest. There are no item restrictions (besides not having the EFCS) as you must use them all in tandem with each other to solve all the puzzles. Quietus contains enemies reminiscent of golden pyramids named ''Arch Triangles'', that can only be defeated with dynamite. No other item will do any damage to them. Secrets House of Secrets Located to the bottom right of the Dream World hub is a usually inaccessible area containing some tips, and a secret. To reach it, you must use the Ice Ring and Force Wand (hinted to in the manual that comes in Ittle Dew 2+'s physical release) together in a very tight spot to toss yourself across a spike gap with a button on the other side. Once you reach it and go inside, you'll be greeted by several bookshelves filled with vague tips and some lore on the ''Napping Flies. Two tips, "A brave dreamer travels around the whole world," and "A brave dreamer is not satisfied with doing something only once," act as hints, telling you to walk around the globe located in the room several times. Doing so will open a crack in the wall, and once you go inside a sign can be read, pictured below. SPOILERS: If you have not yet seen this for yourself, it is strongly recommended you play through this firsthand before reading this next section! = Card 41 There are normally only 40 cards to collect in the entirety of the Dream World, but using the knowledge gained from the House of Secrets, you can locate just one more. Back in the Bottomless Tower, if you go to the very end where you rescued the Rich Turnip, you might notice the Star, Sun, and Moon pattern on the ground. If you walk over those symbols in the order specified by the House of Secrets' sign, a crack in the wall will open up. Walking through will transport you to a dark room. If you explore the dark room, you will come upon a bright light. This turns out to be a Napping Fly grub, which will roar before beginning to chase you down, slicing at you with its pincers. There are more in the room, which will chase you down too if you disturb them. In the far right of the room there is a flower-shaped portal. Entering it will bring you to another area. Bad Dream is a dark, twisted version of the Warp Garden. None of the characters or NPCs are present in this area, only pink, sticky spheres, presumably Napping Fly eggs. If you wander over to Ittle's bed, you will find a card. If you stick around for too long, a roar will be heard and the screen will shake. A fully grown 'Napping Fly begins to chase you down, and will not stop until you are caught. Upon being touched by the Napping Fly, you will wake up and be transported to the normal Warp Garden, coming out of your bed. Characters The following characters are unique to Dream World. Trivia *Dream World's secret is hinted in the last page of the manual Manual 01.jpg 0203.jpg 0405.jpg 0607.jpg 0809.jpg 1011.jpg 1213.jpg 1415.jpg 1617.jpg 1819.jpg 2021.jpg 2223.jpg 2425.jpg 2627.jpg 2829.jpg 3031.jpg Back cover.jpg Category:Ittle Dew 2 Location Category:Ittle Dew 2+ Category:Ittle Dew